


Strawberry Dress

by dindjar1n



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cutesy, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Soft Din Djarin, din isn't cis either, idk the reader just isn't cis, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindjar1n/pseuds/dindjar1n
Summary: Din Djarin is slowly becoming more comfortable with himself and wants to try out new things.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Strawberry Dress

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally just a little headcanon drabble thingy i wrote in a twitter thread and decided to post here (follow me @DJARINSBF if you wish). also reader isn't cis because i'm also not cis but if any cis people wanna read it fine i guess. also this is my first mandalorian thing i've posted on ao3 but i'm working on a couple more pieces rn.
> 
> [edit: if ur gonna be transphobic or generally offended about a male character not being cis and wanting to wear a dress simply scroll past its literally a fictional character and icba to deal with ur comments :)]

After a while of you and Din dating he comes to you wanting to talk about something thats been on his mind. He says that after dating you, you’ve made him feel super comfy and validated and he thinks that like you, he might not be cis either. He's not entirely sure about it all yet, but you give him a tight hug and a kiss on the neck to tell him you love him and will always support him. It's something you always encouraged Din to do, express himself how he wants, because it's something you never had the opportunity to do growing up and even if he was older than you, it was still extremely important that he felt comfortable enough around you to be himself. The fact that he may have finally worked out himself a bit more made you extremely happy and proud of him. In the coming weeks Din expressed from time to time he wanted to try out different styles of clothing when he wasn’t bounty hunting, not really specifying what.

‘Do it!’ You encouraged him.

‘Hmm, maybe.’ He didn't sound too sure

‘I’m sure you’d look great.’

He huffs and sighs to himself but you don’t pressure him any further, knowing he will come to you if he wanted to say something about it. 

A few more weeks passed and you could tell Din constantly had something on his mind. He knew he could come to you for whatever reason but this time he was hesitant. Later you walked into the cockpit behind him and he was looking at something on his space pad; it looked like dresses. As soon as he noticed you behind him he switched it off, hoping you wouldn’t notice.

‘Hi, cyar’ika’ He said with a slight tremble in his voice

‘Din, you can tell me what's wrong.’

He sighed because he knew you saw him. He knew he shouldn't be scared or ashamed but he still was. 

‘Look I know you saw that and... I don't know if I would enjoy it but I really want to buy a dress ok?’ 

You smile down at him reassuringly and pull him into a hug from behind, kissing his neck. 

‘I’m sure you’d look great.’

Dins birthday was coming up soon so you decided to surprise him. There was one dress you saw him looking at that you thought would suit him; a black dress covered in strawberries. You loved how it looked and you thought he would love it too. Luckily a planet you were stopping off on for a bounty had a shop that had one. Whilst Din was away doing his job you went and got it, wrapping it up for him.

When Din’s birthday finally came around, you presented him with a small, neatly wrapped package. He looked at it, tilting his head slightly in curiosity. You loved the way he always made over-exaggerated movements when he wasn’t wearing his helmet; it was second nature to him. He unwrapped it, unsure of what you had got him but as soon as he saw it he cupped his mouth, muffling a gasp. you thought you saw tears in his eyes. 

‘Cyar’ika... I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you’

He leant into you and gave you multiple kisses over your jawline. You felt a tear of his roll onto your face.

‘Are you going to try it on then?’

He was still crying a bit but he looked up at you.

‘Of course.’

He left the room for a few minutes to put it on. You could hear a few grumbles and sighs before you heard him walking back to the doorway.

‘I think it looks cool but i don’t know’ he said, his voice sounding shy and unsure.

‘I’m sure you look great.’ 

A moment later he appears in the doorway. You are speechless; the dress fits him perfectly and lays on his broad shoulders elegantly and it floats down to just above his ankles. His curly hair, which he's been growing out slightly, bounces as he walks towards you and gives you a twirl. You can tell he needs a bit of encouragement because he's nervous but you’re still lost for words. 

‘How do I look???’

‘Din-‘ That's all you can say.

‘Is it that bad? I can take it-‘

‘No no, Din, it's perfect, I’m just lost for words. you’re so pretty.’ You begin to cry a bit now.

‘Really?’ He enquires, not quite sure of it himself yet.

‘Would I lie to you? You’re perfect.’ 

He begins to smile, tears forming in his eyes again. He sits down next to you and brings you into a tight hug. Your head is on his shoulders, probably ruining his dress slightly with your tears; you’re just happy to see him be able to express himself how he's probably wanted to for years. You start curling your fingers into his hair, playing with it softly.

‘Thank you cyar’ika. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’


End file.
